


break you down (in my hands)

by petitebaguette (fallingmin)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Dom George Washington, Insecure Alexander Hamilton, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Self-Worth Issues, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmin/pseuds/petitebaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alexander is good. he's a good boy, a clever boy, an amazing boy. he just needs washington to tell him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break you down (in my hands)

**Author's Note:**

> i am a terrible person-

  
“am i enough, sir?” alex breathes. the floor is harsh on his knees, but he ignores the aching.

washington looms above him, arms crossed over his broad chest. his usually kind features are stern and his mouth is an unflinching line. his silence is the only answer to alex’s question.

that's alright. alex can be good. alex _is_ good. he'd be so perfect, so good, that washington would _have_ to pay attention to him. he'd have to.

alex looks up at the older man through his lashes, tilting his head just enough to get that innocent look everyone loves. he knows he's pretty. with his wild curls framing his face and his dark eyes wet, how could he not be?

“oh please, sir,” alex leans his head against washington’s firm thigh. he turns his neck to brush a kiss against the man’s open palm. “anything you want, i’ll do it. i’ll do anything, sir. anything for you.”

“leave.” washington’s flat voice rings out in the silence. alex glances up, eyes wide with shock. washington still looks the same, staring down at alex with his expressionless face.

“sir-” alex is quickly cut off.

“if i told you to leave, told you that i never wanted to see you again,” washington begins quietly. his hand drifts down to alex’s cheek, trails down until he grasps his chin in a strong hand.

“would you listen to me then, alexander?” washington asks softly.

alex’s breath catches in his throat. he feels his eyes burning, feels the sharp burn of tears. slowly, he shakes his head. he keeps his eyes fixed on the floor.

“no, you wouldn't like that, would you,” washington murmurs. he kneels in front of alex and cradles his face in both of his hands. alex doesn't look up.

“you don't need to give yourself away for me to want you, alexander.” washington’s voice still holds that authority that makes alex melt, but it's different. it's warmer. softer.

“you don't need to give up your happiness for mine. do you understand, sweet boy?” washington leans forward until his head is resting against alex’s.

“understand what, sir?” alex mumbles. he's lost in the haze of warmth and care and _acceptance_. washington chuckles fondly.

“you are allowed to be happy, my silly boy, my good boy,” washington whispers against alex’s mouth. he presses a soft kiss to the corner of the younger man’s lips and scatters more on alex’s cheeks, eyelids, nose.

“i...i am allowed to be happy,” alex mutters slowly. “i am allowed to be happy and want things. i am enough.” he says quietly.

“yes, clever boy.” washington smiles against his lips. “yes, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom, so i'd love to hear feedback! comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
